


El demonio en la puerta

by minigami



Series: Halloween [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Halloween, New England
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: Nueva Inglattera, 1654. Hace semanas desde que desapareció la primera muchacha. Cuando el cadáver de Elisabeth Nicholas es encontrado en su casa, abierto en canal, Will Graham decide hacer algo.





	El demonio en la puerta

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Feliz Halloween! El año pasado se me ocurrió escribir una historia de fantasmas, y este año traigo... esto. No he tenido todo el tiempo que me gustaría para investigar la época en condiciones, y es la primera vez que escribo de este fandom, así que disculpad cualquier incongruencia de histórica y/o de caracterización. ¡Espero que os guste!  
> (Muchas gracias a Lizara por el beteo, como siempre <3)

  
1 de noviembre de 1654. Noche.  
  


Cuando tenía seis años, Will Graham vio al demonio.  
En la zona del sur de Irlanda en la que creció, Halloween era un momento de festejos, en el que los límites entre el mundo real y el Más Allá desaparecían. La víspera de Todos los Santos la gente del pueblo se reunía, llenaba las calles de luz y de risa; sin embargo, su padre nunca le dejó salir de casa y unirse a la celebración. Más de treinta años y un cambio de religión más tarde, Will aún recuerda la reprobación, el silencio y, al otro lado de puerta, los ruidos y las risas y las luces, primero, y después la oscuridad. Aquellas noches en el condado de Cork hasta el mismo mar parecía contener la respiración, temeroso de las cosas que el resto de vecinos de su pequeñísimo pueblo de pescadores decían que atravesaban la noche.  
Su padre tampoco le permitía mirar por las ventanas; en invierno, los batientes de madera permanecían cerrados a todas horas, para mantener a raya al frío y a la lluvia. Era pescador; un hombre humilde, analfabeto, triste, que se había quedado viudo joven y que no sabía muy bien qué hacer con su hijo y todas sus rarezas. Will se recuerda, pequeñísimo y aterrado y con la nariz pegada al hueco que quedaba entre la puerta y el suelo de su casa de una sola habitación. El miedo que le tenía a su padre y el que sentía hacia los monstruos y los fantasmas de las historias que contaban en el pueblo le mantenían en vela año tras año, los ojos como platos buscando, desesperado, en la oscuridad.  
Esa noche de Halloween, acurrucado y silencioso en su rincón habitual, escuchó primero unas pisadas acercarse a la puerta cerrada. El camino que llevaba a la puerta de la casa era de barro, maloliente y negro y siempre empapado, y el chupar del lodo contra los pies del extraño sonó con fuerza sobre el rumor de la lluvia. La puerta estaba cerrada, el largo y pesado pestillo de hierro macizo echado por dentro. Al principio, quien quiera que fuese empujó la madera, con dedos delicados: Will, acurrucado al otro de la puerta, buscando sin éxito en la oscuridad más allá de la rendija, escuchó el susurro como si tuviera la oreja pegada a la tabla.  
El pestillo de hierro estaba medio oxidado. El chirrido despertaba a Will todas las mañanas, taladrándole los oídos, cuando su padre abría la puerta de madrugada para salir a faenar. Esa noche de otoño el ruido irrumpió en la casita horas antes de lo previsto, y cuando Will se levantó, y se colocó de puntillas para alcanzar el pestillo, sintió cómo éste se movía solo, cómo una fuerza invisible había tomado posesión del frío hierro.  
No sabe qué fue lo que despertó a su padre; probablemente sus gritos, o el ruido infernal del pestillo. Para entonces, la puerta estaba ya abierta.  
  
Un año más tarde y por primera vez y última vez, el padre de Will siguió todas las tradiciones que el resto de vecinos respetaban todos los Halloween: sacrificó uno de sus pocos pollos y salpicó de sangre la entrada, las ventanas y el camino, y con ayuda de Will dio forma a media docena de nabos, y los colocó, vigilantes, a ambos lados de la puerta, pequeños monstruos furiosos para espantar a uno mucho más terrible.  
Will ha olvidado qué vio aquella noche, exactamente; también ha olvidado el castigo de su padre, que supone tan estricto como todos los demás. Aún recuerda, sin embargo, ese instante de terror, esa terrible certeza: los monstruos existen.  
  
A un océano y muchos años de distancia, otra noche de Halloween, la casa del juez de *** tiene cristal en las ventanas, y la luz del candil se refleja, dorada, en éstas. Más allá está la noche de noviembre, negra y fría. Will intuye su rostro, irregular sobre la superficie abombada del cristal, y más allá, a su espalda, la sombra de Jack, silenciosa y vigilante en la tranquilidad de la habitación. Al otro lado de la pared duerme su esposa, y de vez en cuando llegan murmullos, algún suspiro entrecortado.  
John Crawford es una anomalía en las colonias del nuevo mundo: un hombre de color educado, libre, rico. Tiene una inteligencia feroz, irreductible, y lleva en Nueva Inglaterra casi cuarenta años, el doble que Will. La gente de la aldea confía en él para zanjar todas las pequeñas disputas que surgen en una comunidad como la suya: los pequeños robos, las enemistades, los accidentes. No es la primera vez que Will piensa que un asunto como el que les atañe le viene grande, pero a la vez es lo mejor que tienen.  
  
Hannibal está sentado a su lado, en la sombra del candil. La oscuridad vuelve los colores invisibles, pero aún tiene los puños de la casaca manchados de la sangre de Abigail Hobbes. Will se da la vuelta, y siente más que ve cómo el otro hombre se gira a mirarle, la llama del candil reflejándose en sus ojos. Hace frío en la habitación, pero no es esa la razón tras el temblor que le recorre la espalda.  
  
—William. Siéntate. – la voz de Jack suena queda en la habitación. No es la primera vez que repite la pregunta, y Will escucha la impaciencia en su voz grave. Tras un instante, obedece, y toma asiento en la tercera y única silla libre de las tres en torno a la mesa. Aún le tiemblan las manos, así que las deja sobre su regazo, en la sombra.  
Jack deja que el silencio se extienda unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, un poco más alto.  
—Cuéntamelo todo. Otra vez. – le ordena.  
—Jack- – la voz de Hannibal parece salir de la nada. Con una mano, Jack le silencia.  
—Ahora no, Hannibal. – dice después. Luego se vuelve de nuevo a Will. – Cuéntamelo desde el principio.  
Will baja la mirada, a sus manos. Aún tiene sangre bajo las uñas. Le hormiguea la nuca, como si alguien le estuviera mirando: cuando se gira, lo único que ve es el cristal de la ventana.  
—No hay nada más que contar, juez. – dice Will finalmente. – Hobbes me atacó. Fue un accidente.  
Jack resopla, y la llama del candil baila.  
—La hija dice que ayer le visitó el demonio. – responde. Tras una pausa prosigue, sarcástico. – Yo diría que sí que hay más que contar.  
Will cierra los ojos. Le laten las sienes; el agotamiento le atora los pensamientos. Subir los párpados de nuevo es, muy probablemente, la segunda cosa más dura que ha hecho en todo el día. Siente cómo se mueve el aire a su derecha, y un segundo después Hannibal le pone la mano en el hombro, cálida a través de lana de su casaca, de la camisa de debajo. Will se obliga a ignorarla, pero no se aparta. Finalmente, con un susurro de ropa, Hannibal se aleja de nuevo.  
Todavía tiene sensación de que alguien le está observando, y sin poder evitarlo se gira, mira de nuevo por la ventana. La oscuridad que hay más allá del cristal es un ojo negro, y Will recuerda de nuevo, inevitable como la marea, aquella noche de Halloween de hace tantos años.  
  
—¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? – el Jack del reflejo es poco más que una sombra; de Hannibal no hay ni rastro. Cuando se da la vuelta, sin embargo, el hombre sigue allí, sus ojos como ascuas en la oscuridad.  
—Por el principio. – responde Jack. – Tómatelo con calma, Will. Tenemos toda la noche.  
Ante eso, Will lucha por contener la risa histérica que le sube desde el estómago.  
—No sé cuál es el principio. – contesta. Sin poder evitarlo, mira a Hannibal.  
—Puedes empezar con lo que me contaste a mí, Will. – dice éste. La gente le llama el holandés, pero su acento es distinto. – Útilízalo como punto de referencia.  
Jack se inclina hacia delante en su silla, que cruje, amenazadora.  
—¿Qué sabías tú de todo esto? – pregunta.  
—Solo lo que me contó Will la noche anterior.  
—¿La noche anterior a… la muerte?  
Hannibal asiente. —Efectivamente.  
Y así de fácil, la atención de Jack está de nuevo en Will con toda su feroz intensidad. Will se mira las manos, e intenta pensar a través del cansancio y del dolor y del horror que aún siente, profundo, hasta los huesos. Esa pequeña habitación, fría y silenciosa, a resguardo del viento nocturno, es como una puerta al pasado. A esa noche un par de días antes, un día después de que Elisabeth Nicholas apareciera muerta en la cama de sus padres, el vestido impoluto, abierta en canal como un animal bajo la tela. Con un suspiro tembloroso, Will cierra los ojos, se concentra, y en un segundo vuelve al pasado.  
  


31 de octubre de 1654. Noche.

La noche del treinta y uno de octubre había luna nueva, y el cielo estaba lleno de nubes que tapaban la luz de las estrellas. Will emprendió el camino cuando el sol estaba aún bailando sobre el horizonte. El sendero de tierra hasta la casa del holandés, el hogar de Hannibal, era largo: una verdadera mansión comparada con el resto de hogares, se levantaba como una colina en miniatura entre los campos que cultivaban para él sus trabajadores, arrancando cosechas paupérrimas año tras año, y le daba la espalda a un bosque oscuro, salvaje y enmarañado. Aquella noche de octubre Will se sintió como un fantasma recorriendo los campos vacíos, la mano aterida sobre el metal de su farol, su luz rojiza el único punto de color entre las sombras que, infinitas, se extendían poco a poco  alrededor de las casas de la aldea antes de perderse en los bosques, en el mar hacia el este.  
Fue especialmente fría esa noche. No han pasado dos días, pero Will recuerda la experiencia como si le hubiera sucedido a otra persona. Fue otro el que recorrió las millas de distancia entre su diminuta casa en los límites de la aldea, al lado del río, y la casa de dos pisos de Hannibal. En aquel momento, aquella carrera nocturna pareció inevitable, pero ahora Will se pregunta qué habría sucedido si esa noche hubiera decidido quedarse en casa, si hubiera decidido buscar una vez más la respuesta a la cuestión de Hobbes en las Escrituras.  
Ahora es ya demasiado tarde, pero mientras narra a Jack la historia, Will casi siente que, en esos momentos, otro Will está comiéndose la distancia entre la casa en del bosque y la aldea a zancadas nerviosas, y no puede evitar el deseo, estúpido e irracional, de aparecer de la nada como un fantasma y decirle que vuelva atrás.  
  
Cuando llamó a la puerta de su casa, a pesar de que era ya de noche, de la oscuridad, del viento frío que hacía susurrar las hojas de los árboles, Hannibal tardó segundos en abrir. La casa era una sombra más oscura contra el cubierto cielo nocturno, las dos enormes chimeneas de los lados sobresaliendo como la cornamenta de una bestia enorme y dormida, la única ventana iluminada de toda la fachada como un ojo ciclópeo. Will recuerda la sorpresa al ver la cara de su amigo en el umbral: el hombre tiene servicio, una pareja holandesa que limpia y cocina para él y que también lleva la administración de la finca. No se mezclan mucho con el resto de habitantes de la colonia, pero Will les ha visto más de una vez, haciendo recados en el pueblo o en misa los domingos, las pocas veces que ha acudido a visitar a su amigo ens u casa. Son callados y pálidos, casi fantasmales. Adustos como estatuas, e igual de silenciosos.  
Hannibal, por el contrario, sonrió al verle, la luz del farol dibujando sombras abruptas en su rostro. A su espalda, el interior de la casa era una cueva oscura, apenas iluminada.  
  
—Will, – dijo Hannibal – estaba a punto de retirarme. ¿Sucede algo?  
  
Hannibal no tenía el aspecto de alguien que está a punto de acostarse, sin embargo. Will reparó en ese hecho y, un segundo más tarde, lo desestimó como una de las rarezas más a las que estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse. Sin embargo, las palabras le dieron freno, eso sí que lo recuerda: las tomó, casi, como una señal del Señor para darse la vuelta y no inmiscuirse en asuntos que realmente no le convenían.  
Así que Will abrió la boca, preparado para excusarse, dar la vuelta y emprender el largo camino de vuelta a su casa solitaria. Pero entonces Hannibal se retiró de la entrada de la casa, su rostro de nuevo en la penumbra, invisible, y Will no tuvo más remedio que cruzar el umbral e internarse en la oscuridad. A pesar de la llama del farol, las sombras parecían seguir a Hannibal, y cuando lo apagó y dejó en el vestíbulo, Will se sintió un sombra más mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo de la casa en dirección a las escaleras tras él, pegado a sus talones.  
  
El lugar, que durante el día era un hogar grande, cuidado y acogedor, parecía hecho de sonidos extraños y negrura durante la noche.  Hacía menos frío que en el exterior, pero eso no era una gran mejora: Will recuerda el alivio al entrar en el estudio de su anfitrión y encontrarse con una chimenea encendida. Como su dueño, aquella habitación restallaba de actividad contenida, a pesar de que el sol hacía ya casi una hora que había terminado de desaparecer tras el horizonte. Además de las llamas que chisporroteaban alegres en la chimenea, habían varias velas encendidas, el olor a cera muy fuerte, y en la mesa que presidía la habitación se podía ver un libro, aún abierto, y una carta a medio escribir, la pluma en su tintero.  
—Siento la interrupción. – dijo Will, decidiendo ignorar la frase anterior como raramente ignora las idiosincrasias de Hannibal. El extranjero, que se deja llamar holandés aunque no lo es; que podría vivir en cualquiera de las colonias, más ricas y más laxas, que hay al norte, es un compendio de medias verdades y secretos que, de alguna forma, ha conseguido hacerse un lugar entre la gente de la aldea de ***, Will no entiende muy bien cómo.  
  
Will lleva diez años viviendo allí, y aún le miran con desconfianza; por irlandés, primero, y luego por la extrañeza que él sabe que lleva sobre sus hombros como una capa. Hannibal, sin embargo, se ha hecho un hueco sin esfuerzo, como si desde el principio hubiera un lugar vacío con su nombre en la aldea, esperando a que él llegara a ocuparlo. Sus propias extrañezas, y el misterio que rodea tanto a su persona y a su casa parecen ser intrascendentes.  
Y, de alguna forma, se ha ganado también la confianza de Will; de alguna forma ha acabado por convertirse en su confidente, la misma magia que ha usado para encajar en el pueblo ambivalente. Will confía en él como confía en muy poca gente, y es por eso que Will estaba allí, aquella noche de octubre, aquella víspera de Halloween.  
  
—La criada ya está en su casa – estaba diciendo Hannibal, mientras se movía por la habitación con cuidado, recogiendo los papeles que había sobre la mesa, cerrando el libro y dejándolo en su sitio, en la estantería –, pero te puedo subir algo caliente, si no te importa que te lo sirva yo.  
No es la primera vez que Will visitaba el estudio, pero la cantidad de libros que llenan la estantería nunca ha dejado de sorprenderle: tiene decenas. El único lugar que conoce con una biblioteca similar es Harvard.  
—No será necesario. – contestó finalmente Will. – Siento las molestias.  
—En absoluto. – Hannibal estaba sonriendo, con esa mueca diminuta que se las arreglaba para cambiar su cara. – Es un honor, alimentar a tus amigos.  
—Tienes un concepto bastante extraño del honor. – dijo Will, sarcástico, casi en contra de su voluntad. Alrededor de la mesa habían tan solo dos sillas: la segunda apareció después de su primera visita a la casa, y desde entonces no se ha movido del sitio. Comenzó a quitarse la capa, dejando primero el sombrero en la mesa.  
—No lo sabes tú bien. – respondió Hannibal, impávido. Como la luna, las estrellas y las piedras del camino, es constante y estoico, siempre al margen de la mayoría de las pasiones humanas: Will sabe que siente, pero controla toda emoción al milímetro.  
Pero no con Will. Will siempre sabe qué está pensando.  
Dedicó un segundo para centrar sus pensamientos tras sentarse en la silla que, poco a poco, se había convertido en su silla. Hannibal no cuenta con muchos visitantes; tiene menos amigos. Esa silla, en esa habitación, es probablemente algo que solo le enseña a Will, una muestra de vulnerabilidad apabullante para un hombre que ni siquiera ha contado de dónde son sus padres.  
De repente, Will se sintió muy culpable con respecto a su decisión de confiar en Hannibal algo tan terrible como lo que sospechaba: los problemas de un pastor con los miembros de su parroquia  deberían quedar entre ambos, y más cuando son del cariz del que le preocupaba aquella noche. Will lo sabía, la duda llevaba días comiéndole por dentro; y aún así, allí estaba. Sentado en su silla, en ese espacio que Hannibal había construido para los dos.  
—¿William? – dijo Hannibal, rompiendo en silencio. Will parpadeó, confuso: llevaba demasiado tiempo callado, absorto en sus pensamientos.  
—Siempre que me llamas William me siento como un niño pequeño, Hannibal. – le dijo. – Lo siento. Estaba pensando.  
—¿Sientes que te condesciendo? – preguntó Hannibal, el ceño fruncido. – Espero que sepas que no es mi intención; si no es así, lo siento.  
—Creo que te resulta imposible no condescender de vez en cuando a la gente que conoces, tus amigos incluidos. – respondió Will, sardónico. – Hace años que no me lo tomo como algo personal.  
Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre los dos, cómodo y roto solo por el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea, el silbar del viento al otro lado del cristal de la ventana. Finalmente, Will apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se restregó la cara con las manos.  
—Me cuesta encontrar las palabras para contarte lo que te quiero contar. – dijo, su voz apenas un murmullo. Con la cara entre las manos, escuchó cómo Hannibal se inclinaba un poco hacia delante en su silla.  
—Conmigo no tienes nunca que buscar las palabras, Will.  
Will parpadeó, muy lento, detrás de las palmas de sus manos. Y luego, sin levantar la cabeza:  
—Creo que sé quién está asesinando a todas esas niñas.

 

1 de noviembre de 1654. Noche.

—Hobbes. Aún no lo creo. Conozco al hombre desde hace años. Le conozco más tiempo del que te he conocido a ti, William Graham. – Jack se levanta de la mesa, la silla chirriando contra el suelo de madera, y camina hasta la ventana. Will se pregunta qué ve él en el cristal oscuro, si puede ver más allá, en la noche.  
—Esa es precisamente la razón por la que se lo conté primero a Hannibal, y no a ti, Jack.  – le espeta Will. La respuesta de Jack es previsible, en efecto: Will la encuentra, de todas formas, infinitamente irritante. Por primera vez en horas consigue sacudirse un poco el horror de haber matado a otra persona.  
Jack se vuelve a mirarle. Le apunta con el dedo.  
—¿Qué pruebas tenías? ¿Por qué pensabas eso? ¿Y cuánto tiempo… ?  
  
¿Cuánto hace que lo sospechabas, y por qué no lo dijiste antes? Todas esas muertes son tu responsabilidad, William Graham.  
  
Eso último Jack no lo dice, pero Will lo escucha perfectamente. Es lo que están pensando los tres, en esa habitación en medio de la noche.  
—No tenía pruebas. No sabía nada concreto. – Will nunca ha necesitado más allá que un conocimiento circunstancial de los hechos para saber cuándo alguien ha hecho algo inhumano. Es uno de sus muchos secretos, y no el más terrible. – Pero lo sospechaba desde hace semanas.  
Jack digiere los hechos en un silencio tenso, aún de pie. De repente se gira hacia Hannibal. Está buscando culpables, responsables, a manotazos de ciego. Eso es algo que también saben los tres.  
—¿Qué le dijiste que hiciera, Hannibal?  
Hannibal parpadea, la acción casi invisible en la penumbra. Luego mira a Will.  
  
—Creo recordar que es Will el narrador de esta historia, Jack.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, ambos hombres se vuelven a mirarle. Will solo es capaz de distinguir, en la oscuridad, el brillo de un par de ojos. Cuando busca a Hannibal en el reflejo de la ventana, detrás de Jack, es incapaz de encontrarle; y, sin embargo, él sabe que el hombre está allí, expectante. Le escucha respirar; le huele.

 

31 de octubre de 1654. Noche.

Hannibal tardó unos segundos en contestar. Durante esos segundos, pareció haberse convertido en una estatua, inclinado hacia delante en su silla, inmóvil, la vista fija en la cara de Will y sus ojos inescrutables. Su sombra, proyectada sobre las estanterías llenas de libros por la luz las velas, parecía de una profundidad abrumadora. Con cuidado, rompió la estasis y colocó las dos manos sobre la mesa, las palmas hacia abajo. Will registró el movimiento, observándole por el rabillo del ojo, y luego volvió a bajar los párpados. Esa oscuridad, tan familiar, estaba también tan llena de monstruos como la de más allá de la ventana, pero Will la conocía infinitamente mejor.  
Siguió hablando con los ojos cerrados, la voz ahogada.  
—Hobbes. Garrett Jacob Hobbes.  
Hannibal se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
Will miró a Hannibal por encima de los dedos, y luego le imitó, colocó las palmas sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante con un crujido de la madera. Se lamió los labios, resecos y cortados por el frío, antes de contestar.  
—Sí.  
Hannibal se reclinó de nuevo sobre el respaldo de su silla, alejándose de la vela. Sus manos desaparecieron. En el silencio se escuchaba el restallar del viento, cómo la lluvia rompía contra el tejado y golpeaba las ventanas. Se colaba por la chimenea y hacía chisporrotear las llamas.  
—Has elegido una noche muy especial para visitarme, Will. – dijo Hannibal de repente. – Uno diría que alguien de tu procedencia no se arriesgaría a pasearse a solas por la noche.  
Will hizo resonar el bolsillo de su casaca, y el par de llaves de hierro que guardaba dentro resonaron en la pequeña habitación. Cuando observó la expresión confusa de Hannibal, sonrió, sarcástico, y se explicó:  
—Hierro. En mi pueblo decían que el hierro espanta al diablo.  
El hierro no espantó a lo que fuera que vio aquella noche en la puerta de la cabaña, pero aquel recuerdo en aquel momento estaba aún bien guardado en los recovecos más escondidos de su memoria.  
—¿Qué dirían nuestros vecinos si sospechasen que tú, el párroco de nuestra querida aldea, cree en semejantes supersticiones, Will? – dijo Hannibal, sonriente. La pregunta parecía genuina, y Will se encogió de hombros.  
—Las Escrituras hablan del demonio muy claramente, Hannibal. Y después de todo – siguió Will, la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta alrededor del frío hierro – son las llaves de la iglesia. Es mi responsabilidad llevarlas encima.  
Hannibal se sonrió de nuevo, más pequeño.    
—Así que Hobbes. – dijo. A Will la sonrisa se le cayó de la cara. Hannibal le estaba mirando fijamente, aún sonriendo, sus ojos oscuros casi invisibles en las cuencas. – ¿Cómo?  
Will se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. La luz de la habitación rebosaba del cristal, iluminaba el rededor de la casa. Lo demás, más allá, era invisible. Una verdadera noche de Halloween.  
—No lo sé – Will se detuvo, y luego siguió, cambiando ligeramente de rumbo –. No estoy seguro. Pero creo que alguien le ayuda.    
Una ráfaga de movimiento, más allá del círculo de luz de la casa. Will, distraído, acercó más el rostro al cristal empapado. Un relámpago iluminó el campo durante un segundo, y en el resplandor blanco los árboles, las briznas de hierba, parecieron durante un segundo pintados en carboncillo. El trueno siguió con un estruendo que hizo temblar los cimientos.  
—¿Will?  
—Lo siento. Me ha parecido ver algo. – contestó éste. – Sería algún animal.  
Con un crujido, Hannibal se levantó de su silla. Se colocó a su lado, frente a la ventana. Will observó cómo sus ojos oscuros buscaban, en vano, entre las sombras de los campos. La lluvia caía con fuerza, empapando los cristales y haciendo aún más difícil la labor.  
—Will, estoy bastante seguro de que la mayoría de los animales están a cubierto esta noche. – respondió Hannibal. – Siendo tú la excepción, por supuesto.  
—Un truco de la oscuridad y la lluvia, entonces. – dijo Will. Tras un instante de silencio, Hannibal asintió y volvió a su sitio, Will detrás de él. Aún notaba el frío en los huesos, y en vez de sentarse se acercó a la chimenea encendida.  
  
La sensación de ser observado comenzó entonces, recuerda Will.  
  
—Así que Hobbes. – repitió Hannibal. Will asintió, la mirada fija en la chimenea. – ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?  
—¿Qué? – Will se giró, confuso.  
—Creo que crees que Garrett Jacob Hobbes es el asesino y el responsable de las desapariciones. También creo que estás aquí para que te ayude a decidir qué hacer. – contestó Hannibal.  
Will soltó una carcajada un poco ahogada.  
—¿Qué eres? ¿Mi conciencia? – dijo, la sonrisa tirante.  
—Si es lo que necesitas. – repuso Hannibal, con voz calma.  
Hannibal y su arrogancia son viejos conocidos para Will. Es sutil, de buen gusto, pero está ahí siempre, como un mal olor. De espaldas a la chimenea, Will observó al otro hombre, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, sus ojos oscuros reluciendo en la penumbra, y se preguntó de nuevo por qué confiaba en él.  
—No necesito una conciencia, Hannibal. – respondió Will. – Ya tengo una.  
Hannibal guardó unos instantes de silencio.  
—¿Qué necesitas entonces, Will? ¿Para qué has venido? – dijo, con voz queda.  
Will volvió a girarse hacia la chimenea, el calor de las llamas más que bienvenido.  
—No lo sé. Pero – respondió, mirando fijamente a Hannibal – te puedo asegurar que no es para convertirte en mi conciencia.  
—Una voz amiga en el oído, pero no una concienca. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Will? – la voz de Hannibal, siempre baja, siempre pausada, era casi inaudible bajo el ruido de la lluvia. Will se notó acercarse, como si le estuviera pasando a otro.  
—Es todo lo que te puedo pedir. – dijo Will. Con un suspiro, volvió a tomar asiento en su silla.  
—Me puedes pedir lo que quieras, Will. Incluso – siguió Hannibal, el humor claro en su voz, en sus ojos, en la manera de repatingarse en su silla sin cambiar de posición – que no sea tu conciencia.  
Will bufó una risa, baja en la garganta. El silencio volvió a ocupar, durante unos instantes, la habitación.  
—Tal como lo veo, puedo hacer dos cosas con respecto a Hobbes. – dijo Will. – Una es hablar con Jack. Contarle que es Hobbes quien ha hecho desaparecer a todas esas niñas de sus granjas.  
—¿Crees que Jack te creerá?  
—No. Como bien sabes, sin nada que pruebe lo que sé de manera inequívoca, Jack Crawford no va a creer nada de lo que yo diga.  
Will esperó, en silencio, a las palabras que sabía que Hannibal estaba masticando. Cuando habló, sin embargo, solo dijo lo siguiente:  
—¿Cuál es la segunda opción?  
Will se sonrió, torcido. —Hablar con Hobbes.  
—Will…  
—No me digas que no haga nada, Hannibal. No va a parar. Es… no va a parar. Y la próxima niña que mate será mi responsabilidad. Y la siguiente, y la siguiente.  
—No serás tú quien esté al otro lado del cuchillo.  
—Eso da igual, Hannibal. Sabes que eso da igual.  
Otro silencio. En ocasiones, Will cree que él y Hannibal hablan más en silencio que en voz alta: las pausas en sus conversaciones, las largas miradas, todos esos pequeños signos mudos que sabe que solo entienden ellos dos, que solo ven ellos dos, formando un mundo de cosas que no se dicen pero se piensan.  
—Me ibas a pedir que te acompañara. – dijo Hannibal. Will se dio cuenta, con un latido, que parecía maravillado, sorprendido a su pesar. – Sabiendo, o creyendo, que Hobbes es un hombre peligroso.  
Will no se sintió demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo cuando dijo lo siguiente.  
—¿No has dicho ante que podía pedirte lo que quisiera, Hannibal?  
  
Y ahí, la sonrisa. La sonrisa maravillada de Hannibal. Al principio de su amistad aparecía muy raramente, solo cuando Will hacía algo especialmente fuera de lo común; en los últimos meses, sin embargo, Will la ve con frecuencia creciente.  
Esa noche se dio cuenta de que se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a esperar la mueca.  
  
Un nuevo trueno sacudió la casa, y un instante más tarde arreció la lluvia, golpeando con fuerza contra el tejado y las ventanas.  
—Solo te pido una cosa a cambio, Will. – dijo Hannibal. – Nada muy terrible, no te preocupes.  
—¿El qué?  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que es Hobbes quien asesinó a la niña que apareció ayer muerta, el que tú crees que ha matado también a todas las demás?  
Will tardó un poco en contestar. Primero necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos, asegurarse que la narrativa que había intuido a partir de símbolos y signos dispersos aparentemente al azar era coherente.  
—¿Sabes que Hobbes tiene una hija? – respondió finalmente. – Se llama Abigail. Una muchacha inteligente, trabajadora. Su madre murió hace unos años. Viven los dos solos en la granja.  
Hannibal asintió, en silencio. Tras unos instantes, Will siguió hablando.  
—Tiene una edad similar a Elisabeth Nicholas y el resto de las desaparecidas. Sé que se parece físicamente a la primera, y creo recordar que también a todas las demás.  
—¿Solo eso?  
—¡No! No, por supuesto que no, Hannibal. ¿Sabías que Hobbes es cazador? Es muy buen cazador, Hannibal. Su granja está muy cerca del límite más norte del bosque. Sé que pasa mucho tiempo ahí, especialmente en otoño. Cazando.  
—No sabes qué, pero cazando.  
—Oh, sé qué caza. Sé perfectamente qué animal suele ser su presa.  
De nuevo, el silencio de Hannibal habló más claro que las palabras, y Will se levantó de nuevo, se acercó de nuevo a la ventana, centró la mirada en el reflejo de la habitación que se veía en el cristal e intentó no mirar a la sombra que era Hannibal.  
—Sé perfectamente también cómo sueno. – dijo. Tragó saliva. – Sé que no estoy equivocado.  
Detrás de él, Hannibal suspiró.  
—Miras a Hobbes, y ves la Muerte.  
—No, – respondió Will – miro a Elisabeth Nicholas, miro a Abigail, y ahí, en las dos, veo a Hobbes.

  
1 de noviembre de 1654. Noche.

—¿Y ya está? – Jack suena más incrédulo de lo que Will, con toda honestidad, cree que debería.  
—Claramente, tenía yo razón. – responde, impaciente. – Abigail ha confirmado todo lo que he dicho.  
—Sí, y también mantiene que no solo le visitó el demonio de madrugada, sino que lleva ayudándole todos estos meses – dijo Jack, sarcástico –. Permíteme un resquicio de duda.  
Will no dice que él cree en el demonio, pero Jack se lo debe de ver en la cara, porque bufa, incrédulo.  
—¿Eres tú como esos fanáticos – preguntó, la incredulidad transformándose en desprecio, sarcasmo – de Chesapeake que ahorcaron a una pobre mujer por bruja hace unos años?  
—Jack, no digo que fuera el diablo el que avisó a Hobbes, pero. – Will recuerda aquella noche de Halloween, hace tantos años. Recuerda el hueco en su memoria que dejó lo que vio más allá del umbral. Sabe perfectamente cómo se siente Abigail Hobbes. – Tengo razones personales para creer a Abigail.  
Cuando Jack le mira, Will sabe que está pensando en que sus razones personales para creer a Hobbes un asesino eran correctas. De una forma que ya es familiar, Jack se gira hacia Hannibal, en busca de una mente cuerda. Will, a pesar del agotamiento y el horror, no puede evitar encontrar el humor en esa situación concreta.  
Hannibal no decepciona.  
—¿Quién avisó a Hobbes, si no? – dice Hannibal.  
  
Jack cierra los ojos un segundo. Luego mira a Will. —Sigue.

31 de octubre de 1654. Noche.

El padre de Will se quedó viudo pocos años después de nacer éste, y durante su infancia Will pasó mucho tiempo solo, jugando en la pequeña casa de piedra en la que vivían los dos. Desarrolló muy pronto la capacidad de entretenerse sin ayuda y en silencio; como pago, parece ser, hubo de sacrificar parte de lo que hace a las personas animales gregarios, de su tendencia a vivir en grupo. Will nunca ha echado eso de menos: no puedes añorar lo que nunca has conocido. Pero hay veces, como aquella noche de otoño, en la que las rarezas que él sabe que le aquejan juegan en su contra. Hannibal era el único confidente posible porque cualquier otro de sus vecinos, de haber escuchado tales palabras salir de su boca, le habrían considerado un loco si no algo mucho peor. Especialmente Jack, con su furiosa racionalidad y su fe en que el mundo funciona siempre según las mismas reglas rígidas, inmanentes, obra del perfecto arquitecto que es Dios.  
—Qué criatura más extraña eres, William Graham. – dijo entonces Hannibal, observándole desde su asiento al otro lado de la mesa. Will guardó silencio, la mirada aún fija en el reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. –Muy bien. Garrett Jacob Hobbes es nuestro asesino, entonces. ¿Qué pasa ahora?  
Nuestro asesino. Will bufó una risa, y se dio la vuelta. Apoyó la espalda contra el cristal frío.  
—No lo sé. – respondió, honesto, sin mirar directamente a Hannibal. – Pensaba hablar con él mañana, antes del servicio. Al amanecer.  
—¿En su granja?  
—Sí. – Will sonrió, un poco torcido. – No está lejos de aquí. Al menos no tendrás que recorrer demasiado camino. Si me acompañas.  
En el silencio que siguió a esas palabras, un nuevo trueno sacudió la casa. No muy lejos, en los bosques que rodeaban los campos, cayó un rayo. Will miró por la ventana, e intentó no pensar en el largo camino de vuelta a casa, a través de la oscuridad y la tormenta. Con un suspiro, se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se acercó a la mesa, para coger su sombrero y la capa.  
—¿Will? – Hannibal se levantó. Sonaba genuinamente sorprendido. – ¿Qué haces? ¿No pensarás volver a casa, andando bajo la tormenta?  
—¿Qué si no? – respondió Will, la capa ya sobre los hombros.  
  
No entiende bien cómo dejó que Hannibal le convenciera. Pero acabó pasando la noche en un banco de la sala de estar del primer piso, tapado con una manta que el propio Hannibal había buscado por toda la casa hasta encontrar, muy obviamente acostumbrado a que fuera otra persona la responsable de tales haceres. Will tardó en dormirse, tumbado sobre la dura superficie de madera del banco, escuchando la lluvia aporrear las ventanas y el tejado de la casa, los truenos que, de vez en cuando, hacían temblar hasta los cristales. No era solo la tensión por lo que Will sabía que traería la mañana; una vez a solas, tumbado a la vista de la puerta en una casa extraña, los recuerdos de aquella lejana noche de Halloween llegaron poco a poco, como un invitado indeseado. La sombra más allá de la puerta era solo eso, una sombra, perdida al miedo y al tiempo: lo importante era la misma presencia de ésta.  
Han pasado muchos años desde esa noche. Will está a varias décadas y un océano de distancia de ese niño de seis años. Y, aún así, le costó convencerse de cerrar los ojos, y soñó con puertas abriéndose y cerrojos chirriando, con siluetas informes desapareciendo en la lluvia.

  
1 de noviembre de 1654. Madrugada.

Will despertó esa madrugada con la sensación de ser observado. El sol aún no había superado el horizonte, pero había parado de llover, y el cielo nocturno comenzaba a grisear por el este. La sala de estar, pequeña y fría, estaba oscura como la boca del lobo, pero en algún lugar de la casa había alguien moviéndose: Will podía escuchar el entarimado del suelo crujir, en el piso de arriba y en la planta de abajo, dos voces hablando, casi inaudibles, en lo alto de las escaleras. En algún lugar sonaba el tic tac de un reloj.  
El pastor se incorporó en el banco con un crujir de huesos, la manta de lana arrugada en su regazo, la capa a su izquierda, hecha un ovillo. Le dolía el cuerpo: se sentía como si no hubiera dormido apenas, aquejado por lo incómodo del banco, y por sus pesadillas. Durante unos segundos, descansó con los codos en las rodillas y la cara escondida entre las manos, las plantas de los pies sobre las tablas de madera del suelo, suave y pulida contra la tela de sus calcetines.  
—¿Señor? ¿Está despierto? – la voz de la criada le hizo levantar la vista. La mujer estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba un sujetavelas con la vela encendida en una mano, y su rostro, redondo y pálido y adusto, estaba marcado por el cansancio. Cuando vio que Will ya no estaba durmiendo, asintió para sí misma y entró en la habitación para encender la chimenea y las velas, Will muy consciente de su ropa arrugada, poniéndose las botas con prisas. Una vez prendieron las llamas, la mujer abandonó la salita, para volver pocos minutos más tarde acarreando una bandeja con algo de comida, Hannibal pisándole los talones.  
El hombre parecía tan compuesto como Will se sentía desharrapado, despierto y alerta.  
—Buenos días, Will.  
—Buenos días.  
Hannibal no preguntó si había dormido bien: no habló hasta que ambos habían terminado de desayunar. El cielo al otro lado de la ventana comenzaba a clarear.  
  
Cuando salieron de la casa, el otro criado de Hannibal había preparado un par de caballos, y los mantenía sujetos por las riendas. Ambos tenían, en la silla, una pistola. El criado tenía así mismo algo bajo el brazo que Will tardó un segundo en identificar como un par de espadas. El pastor miró a su anfitrión, las cejas arqueadas. La luz del farol se reflejó en el cuero de la vaina de las armas, el material dorado en la penumbra de la madrugada.  
—No esperarás que vaya a hablar con un asesino sin tomar precauciones primero. – dijo Hannibal, subiéndose al caballo. Will miró de reojo al criado antes de imitarle, con bastante menos elegancia. El hombre tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, bajó la vista, apresurado.  
—¿Sabes disparar, al menos? – le preguntó, poniendo el caballo a caminar tras la montura de Hannibal.  
—Solo animales. – respondió Hannibal. – Pero me imagino que no habrá demasiada diferencia.  
Will bufó, incrédulo e inseguro de si su acompañante estaba o no bromeando.  
  


1 de noviembre de 1654. Noche.

—Personalmente, Will – dice Jack – me alegro de que Hannibal tuviera la previsión de coger las armas.  
Will, con las manos aún manchadas de la sangre de Abigail y Garrett Jacob Hobbes, baja la mirada y sigue hablando.

 

1 de noviembre de 1654. Madrugada.

La granja de los Hobbes está al final de un serpenteante camino de barro que corta entre los campos de cultivo, pelados contra el frío de otoño. Cuando llegaron estaba amaneciendo un día gris y oscuro, el sol invisible tras la cubierta de nubes del cielo. La granja, un edificio de una sola planta, pequeño y achatado, con cuidadas paredes hechas con planchas de madera y un pequeño huerto a la entrada, estaba sumida en el silencio de la mañana, roto solo de vez en cuando por el cacareo de los pollos y gallinas que picoteaban en el barro del patio. A esas horas era habitual ver a alguno de los miembros de la familia caminando de un lado a otro, del huerto a la casa y de la casa a los establos y gallinero, ocupándose de las tareas mínimas antes de comenzar el largo camino en dirección a la iglesia de la aldea. Sin embargo, a pesar de los animales y del humo que subía, gris azulado, de la única chimenea de la casa, ni Hobbes ni su hija Abigail estaban a la vista. La puerta de la entrada estaba semiabierta, revelando tan solo oscuridad a través de la rendija entre la madera y el marco. A poca distancia de la parte trasera de la casa se veía el bosque, oscuro y prohibitivo en la penumbra de la madrugada.  
Hannibal y Will pararon frente a la granja durante unos segundos, desconcertados, antes de desmontar, dejando las armas en la silla. El primero ató las riendas de los animales a la valla que separaba el huerto de la propiedad del camino mientras Will se acercaba a la casa, llamando a Hobbes y su hija, su voz y sus pisadas sobre el barro escandalosas en el silencio. Nadie contestó. Un viento helado hacía susurrar las copas de los árboles, y el pastor cerró los ojos durante un momento, respirando el olor a verde y lluvia. Había algo inquietante en la estampa, en la granja vacía y los animales abandonados: al lado de la puerta medio abierta estaba el cesto lleno de grano que alguien, Will suponía Abigail Hobbes, había estado utilizando para dar de comer a las gallinas antes de desaparecer.  
Cuando entraron en la casa encontraron más muestras de vida interrumpida: el hogar estaba encendido, y una olla de hierro borboteaba encima del fuego, el contenido rebosando por el borde y cayendo sobre las llamas con un chisporroteo. La única habitación de la casa estaba ya preparada para el día, las camas recogidas y guardadas y un telar a medio montar en la esquina, cerca del fuego. De Hobbes y su hija, por otro lado, no había ni rastro.  
  
Will dejó a Hannibal curioseando por el interior de la casa y volvió a salir, confuso. Durante unos segundos, permaneció de brazos cruzados frente a la puerta, sus botas hundiéndose lentamente en el barro y los pollos picoteando, curiosos, entre sus piernas. Tras unos instantes, echó a andar hacia los establos, un edificio pequeño, también de madera, construido a la izquierda de la granja. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero cuando Will la empujó con la mano cedió la madera. La luz de la mañana iluminó una estancia alargada, pequeña, con espacio para dos animales no muy grandes, uno a cada lado. El primero, a la derecha, estaba vacío.  
En el segundo estaba Abigail Hobbes, sangrando sobre la paja.  
  
Tenía los ojos azules muy abiertos, aterrados, la cofia desatada, una herida en el cuello que no paraba de sangrar por debajo de su mano. Will recuerda que llamó a Hannibal a gritos, sin preocuparse de quién más fuera a oírle, de rodillas entre la paja podrida y manchada de sangre, sus manos apretando esa sonrisa roja y desgarrada que no paraba de llorar.  
—En el bosque – no parababa de repetir Abigail, en un susurro ronco, falto de aire –, está en el bosque, en el bosque.  
Hannibal apareció en la puerta del establo, sus botas manchadas hasta arriba de lodo, y apreció la situación de un vistazo. Él era el mejor jinete de los dos —Will no podía apenas mantenerse recto en la silla — así que la decisión no fue tal: él llevó a Abigail a la aldea, en busca de ayuda, mientras Will cogía la espada atada a la montura y se dirigía hacia al bosque.  
En aquel momento, el pastor no cayó en lo peligroso de la idea: la visión de Abigail, sangrando sobre la paja como algún tipo de animal en el matadero, la certeza de que esa situación la podría haber evitado, coartaron el resto de las opciones.  
Hannibal, pues, salió al galope en dirección al pueblo con Abigail en sus brazos; Will cogió la pistola de su montura, nerviosa a causa del olor de la sangre que manchaba sus manos y las mangas de su casaca, y tras cerciorarse de que estaba cargada, echó a correr hacia el bosque, rodeando la casa.  
  
Ya había roto el día, pero las nubes ocultaban el sol, y la luz de la mañana hacía poco para desentrañar la oscuridad que seguía alojada entre los árboles. Entre la parte de atrás de la granja y el bosque habían más campos, vacíos, y  un prado verde y húmedo. Will se detuvo un segundo, pegado a la pared trasera de la casa.  
—¡Hobbes! – gritó – ¡Garrett! ¡Soy William Graham, el pastor! ¡Me gustaría hablar contigo!  
Lo único que le contestó fue el silbar del viento. Will comenzó a caminar con cuidado entre la hierba crecida, el cuero de sus botas empapado, la madera de la pesada escopeta húmeda y resbaladiza entre sus palmas. Ni siquiera se oía el piar de los pájaros: solo el susurro del viento al pasar entre las ramas de los árboles y la maleza, el ruido de su propia respiración y el latir de su corazón en los oídos. Will le llamó de nuevo, y de nuevo lo único que le contestó fue el silencio.  
Llegó a la frontera con el bosque sin ser disparado, y una vez allí se detuvo, inseguro. Los árboles crecían muy cerca los unos de los otros,  y entre los troncos crecían arbustos bajos, aún verdes, que brillaban oscuros y húmedos en el resplandor gris de la mañana.  
Durante unos instantes, Will se planteó volver atrás: Hobbes podría estar en cualquier parte, sí, pero solo y a pie no llegaría muy lejos. Las tribus de los alrededores no miraban con simpatía a los colonos que cruzaban los límites de sus territorios; lo más probable es que, desesperado, Hobbes cometiera algún tabú y los indios acabaran con él. Y si no el frío, el hambre, los lobos, los osos. La oscuridad. No era amable, ese Nuevo Mundo que se habían buscado. De pie, en la frontera entre el bosque y la granja, Will dudó un segundo, y luego siguió andando, su capa enganchándose entre la maleza.  
  
Hobbes apareció de la nada, blandiendo algo que luego Will reconocería como un cuchillo de despellejar; el pastor apretó el gatillo por reflejo, y la fuerza del disparo detuvo al otro hombre en el aire, le hizo volar un par de pasos antes de dar contra el suelo. El estruendo y el ruido de pólvora flotaron unos instantes en el silencio, y luego Hobbes se levantó, lento e inevitable, y se lanzó de nuevo sobre Will blandiendo el cuchillo. En la penumbra bajo los árboles, sus ojos oscuros eran casi invisibles, la piel de su cara blanca como la cera. La hoja del cuchillo estaba aún húmeda. Se lanzó encima de Will, que al retroceder tropezó con su capa y se cayó entre los arbustos, la pistola aún agarrada entre las manos pringosas con la sangre de Abigail.  
Los siguientes instantes son confusos: Will recuerda el olor a hierro, a sudor y a orín que emanaba de Hobbes, la fuerza sobrehumana del hombre, la sensación de la tierra húmeda y negra del bosque en el cuello de su casaca.  
Cuando volvió Hannibal del pueblo con Jack y más hombres, Hobbes ya estaba muerto, su propio cuchillo en el pecho. Will aún no ha parado de temblar.

 

1 de noviembre. Noche.

En la sala de estar el silencio es casi absoluto. Las llamas chasquean en la chimenea, y la luz combinada de la lumbre y la vela de la mesa hace muy poco por disipar las sombras agazapadas en las esquinas. Will mira de nuevo hacia la ventana, de reojo, más allá de la espalda de Jack: lleva toda la noche esperando ver a alguien, o algo, no sabe qué. La sensación de ser observado no desaparece. Hannibal, en su lado de la mesa, parece parte de las sombras de la habitación. Cuando Will le mira de reojo, lo único que distingue es el reflejo del fuego en sus ojos, y de repente, al pastor siente con fuerza renovada el agotamiento. Necesita unos instantes de soledad, con sus perros, entre las cuatro paredes familiares de su casa.  
—El resto de la historia la conoces tú también, Jack. – dice, masajeándose las sienes. – Estabas ahí.  
Jack asiente, su sombra moviéndose como una marioneta en la pared tras él. Sigue de pie frente a la ventana.  
—Hannibal llegó antes que yo – contesta finalmente –. Pero sí.  
—Nunca debería haberte dejado solo, Will – responde Hannibal, dándose por aludido –. Lo siento.  
Suena sincero —Hannibal siempre suena sincero — pero Will sabe, en ese momento y con una certeza que le asusta, que está mintiendo. No sabe qué parte de la oración es mentira; las mismas palabras, la entonación, la emoción que se adivina detrás, todo suena a falso. En el silencio que sigue, el pastor tarda unos segundos en saber qué responder. De repente, se siente al borde de un precipicio, como si contar la historia hubiera revelado vacíos donde él pensaba que no había ninguno.  
—No. No deberías.  
Hannibal parpadea, una vez y lento. Jack se vuelve a mirarle.  
—Dada la… situación – dice – creo que podernos darnos por satisfechos con que el número de muertos haya sido solo uno.  
—Sin contar a todas las niñas que mató Hobbes, antes – responde Will, sarcástico. Jack asiente en silencio.  
—¿Cómo está la señorita Hobbes? – pregunta Hannibal. Todavía tiene su sangre en las mangas, se dice Will, es normal que muestre interés.  
—Viva. Asustada. – dice Jack. Finalmente vuelve a tomar asiento. Una vez en la silla se pasa las manos por la cara, el agotamiento patente. – Empeñada en que ayer vio al demonio. Que apareció de madrugada, poco antes de que vosotros llegaseis. Dice que le vio en la puerta de la casa.  
Will se muerde los labios, un segundo, antes de responder.  
—Yo creo que vio algo, Jack.  
—¿Justo antes de que su padre decidiera matarla y vosotros aparecierais por su casa? Qué casualidad.  
—Nada de casualidad, Jack. Causalidad – responde Will, impaciente. Jack le mira fijamente durante unos instantes. En su esquina, Hannibal guarda silencio, como un fantasma.  
—Crees que alguien avisó a Hobbes. – responde. Will asiente sin hablar, y Hannibal, al otro lado de la mesa, cambia de posición de forma casi imperceptible.  
Will lo ve, sin embargo. Por primera vez, Will está mirando.

 

1 de noviembre de 1654. Mañana.

El cadáver de su padre aún no estaba frío, pero Abigail Hobbes mantuvo la calma mientras Jack la acribillaba a preguntas. Con el pelo castaño descubierto y suelto, el cuello vendado y la cara blanca como la cera, la muchacha parecía también muerta a la luz gris de la mañana. De vez en cuando hacía el ademán de tocarse el cuello, pero sus dedos siempre se detenían antes de rozar siquiera la tela blanca del vendaje. Sentada con la espalda muy recta sobre un taburete en el salón de la casa del juez en el que, esa noche, Will sería el que contaría su versión de la historia, Abigail relató la suya. Empezó desde lo que, en un principio, los tres pensaron que sería el comienzo: cómo, esa mañana, poco después de levantarse, mientras estaba dando de comer a los animales, su padre la agarró y le pasó un cuchillo por la garganta. Cómo después la dio por muerta, y Abigail corrió a esconderse en el establo, donde la encontró después Will.  
No le miró en ningún momento. Will, muy consciente de que tenía la sangre de su padre en las uñas,  no se lo echó en cara. Desde su rincón, de pie junto a la única ventana de la habitación, Will se contentó con observar la conversación desde las espaldas de Abigail Hobbes, sorprendido por la feroz necesidad de protegerla que iba creciendo, poco a poco, en su interior.  
  
Hasta entonces, Abigail había sido una más. Will la veía los domingos, en el servicio, y de vez en cuando por la aldea, siempre con su padre, siempre trabajando. Se había confundido con la masa de mujeres jóvenes que poblaban la colonia, especial solo en los ojos de una persona. Hobbes había echo desaparecer a media docena muchachas de la misma edad y con el mismo cabello castaño de su hija, como una polilla dando vueltas en torno a la llama, hasta que algo, alguna influencia, le hizo saltarse sus propias normas.  
Will sabía algo sobre lo difícil que es salir de ese tipo de rutina. Sabía que Hobbes habría sido incapaz de hacerlo solo. Había en todo el asunto una mano extraña y externa al drama que, con un empujón, había precipitado el resto de acontecimientos. El relato de Abigail, hasta el último momento, dejó un hueco con la forma de ese actor.  
  
Cuando parecía que la muchacha había terminado de contar su historia, un silencio sobrecogido, alucinado, descendió sobre la pequeña habitación. La chimenea estaba apagada, y los tres hombres que habían sido los únicos testigos ni siquiera se habían quitado las capas; la de Will tenía la sangre de Hobbes aún húmeda en el cuello. Abigail, sin embargo, llevaba tan solo el vestido de lana gris en el que la habían encontrado en el establo. Lo único limpio en su persona era el vendaje del cuello, y de vez en cuando la muchacha temblaba de frío. Hannibal, en su asiento habitual, tenía las manos escondidas en el regazo, bajo la mesa, y observaba con rostro impasible a la muchacha. A la espera de algo, pensó Will. ¿A la espera de qué?  
—Anoche vino alguien a la granja – dijo Abigail, de repente, rompiendo el silencio una vez más. Su voz, que hasta entonces había sido poco más que un murmullo, ganó algo de fuerza. Will dio la vuelta a la silla para poder colocarse frente a ella, en el lado libre de la mesa. La muchacha estaba aún más pálida, los ojos azules muy abiertos, la mirada baja. Se estaba rascando, de forma nerviosa, la sangre seca de las manos.  
Jack y Will intercambiaron una mirada. Al otro lado, Hannibal se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante.  
—¿A qué te refieres, Abigail? – su voz, grave y calma, hizo saltar a la muchacha en su taburete.  
—Alguien llamó a la puerta. Abrió mi padre – contestó finalmente, la voz de nuevo un susurro.  
—¿Pudiste ver quién fue? – intervino Will. Abigail le miró, de reojo, antes de volver a bajar la mirada.  
—No. Era solo una sombra, en la puerta, más oscura.  
Will sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Un recuerdo: una noche de octubre, hace años y años, el cerrojo abriéndose solo. Y luego la cosa, sobre el barro y bajo la lluvia, rompiendo la noche.  
—Lo mismo fue un sueño – dijo Jack. Su voz rezumaba cinismo. Se restregó la cara con la mano.  
Antes de responder, Abigail se inclinó un poco hacia delante. Mirando al juez fijamente a los ojos, respondió, en voz queda:  
—Creo que vi al diablo, señor.  
Un nuevo silencio. Y luego Jack, incrédulo.  
—Al diablo.  
—Hay más cosas en el cielo y en la tierra, Horacio, que las soñadas en tu filosofía – dijo entonces Hannibal. Jack se giró a mirarle, las cejas alzadas. Al ver la cuestión muda en sus ojos, Hannibal continuó – Hamlet. De William Shakespeare.  
—Conozco la cita, Hannibal. Gracias – respondió Jack, sarcástico.  
Will, mientras tanto, no podía dejar de mirar a Abigail. Le sorprendía que alguien como ella, que había mantenido la calma de manera admirable durante toda la mañana, rompiera así con el guión mudo que hasta entonces, un poco sin querer, habían estado interpretando. La muchacha había vuelto a bajar la mirada, los ojos fijos en las manos entrelazadas.  
—¿Abigail? – dijo William. Ésta alzó la vista por una última vez. Sonriendo por primera vez, la mueca falsa y temblorosa, y mirando a Will directamente a la cara, respondió:  
—Apareció en medio de la noche y volvió loco a mi padre. ¿Quién, si no el demonio?  
  
Y de nuevo, mirando a Abigail, Will se vio a sí mismo, aquella noche de Halloween hace tantos años. Una sombra en la puerta, y lo familiar desaparece. Necesitado de repente de algo familiar, seguro, a lo que agarrarse, Will se volvió hacia Hannibal. Éste, sin embargo, tenía la vista fija en Abigail, los ojos oscuros brillantes, llenos de interés.  
  
**FIN**


End file.
